Civil Service Act
''This Act has been repealed. '' Civil Service Act An Act to incorporate the necessary governmental departments to enable the administrative and statutory actions of the Members of the Council of Ministers and the implementation of legislation as passed by the House of Nobles. BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows: 1 Glossary of terms In this act, “department” means “the collected bureaucratic resources of the clerical, administrative and advisory functions behind the activities and mandate of a minister and their field of policy”. # In this act, “board” means “an administrative council empowered to conduct bureaucratic duties and some executive activities from their departmental base, with authority sourced either from powers delegated by the departmental minister(s) or from primary legislation”. # In this act, “agency” means “a state organisation empowered to conduct bureaucratic duties and some executive activities in the field, with authority sourced either from powers delegated by the departmental minister(s) or from primary legislation”. 2 Incorporation of His Majesty’s Civil Service The permanent establishment of a bureaucratic organ of government will be mandated by this bill, officially named “His Majesty’s Civil Service” officially, or the “Civil Service” informally. # The Civil Service will have a legal obligation to ensure the implementation of legislation and statutes as provided by the House of Nobles and the Council of Ministers so long as adequate resources exist so to do. # The position of “Head of the Civil Service” shall be created, with the mandate to provide oversight to the Civil Service, maintain efficiency and purpose, uphold standards with regards to inter-departmental activities and interactions, and to report to the House of Nobles on the activities of the Civil Service. # The Head of the Civil Service, like any Permanent Secretary, Director or lower order civil servant, will not be empowered to countermand any order by a Minister, and must allow the commencement of policy so long as adequate resources exist so to do. # The Head of the Civil Service shall be elected by the House of Nobles by majority vote, following the self nomination of any candidates for the position. # Should the Head of the Civil Service’s service be deemed insufficient, or should they otherwise be deserving of impeachment, they may be removed by motion. # Departments (ministries) shall exist under the executive purview of Members of the Council of Ministers, with each department administratively chaired by a “Permanent Secretary”, who is appointed by and reports back to the departmental minister, as well as reporting back to the Head of the Civil Service. # Boards and agencies can be formed executively by the departmental minister(s) if they are utilising only powers and authorities delegated from the minister(s) themselves, but will require underpinning legislation if they are to make use of additional powers or authorities. # Any board or agency underneath a department or multiple departments shall be chaired by a Director, who is appointed by and reports back to the departmental minister, as well as reporting back to the departmental permanent secretary. # Any Permanent Secretary or Director whose service is deemed insufficient, or should otherwise be deserving of impeachment, may be removed by either their departmental minister, or the Head of the Civil Service. In cases where a Director’s agency or board serves multiple departments, all affected ministers must agree. 3 Formation of the Office of the Lord High Speaker # Under the authority of the Lord High Speaker, there shall exist an “Office of the Lord High Speaker” officially, or “Speaker’s Office” informally. # The Speaker’s Office shall maintain additional bureaucratic responsibilities towards the general administration of the House of Nobles. These responsibilities shall be to assist with the recognition of eligible members of the House, and to keep accurate and accessible records of House business, including the summarisation of legislation for public consumption as it comes into force. 3 Formation of the Office of the Lord High Prosecutor # Under the authority of the Lord High Prosecutor, there shall exist an “Office of the Lord High Prosecutor” officially, or “Prosecutor’s Office” informally. 4 Formation of the Ministry of War # Under the authority of the Lord High Marshal, there shall exist a “Ministry of War” officially, or “War Ministry” informally. 5 Formation of the Ministry of the Constabulary # Under the authority of the Lord High Constable, there shall exist a “Ministry of the Constabulary” officially, or “Constabulary Ministry” informally. 6 Formation of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs # Under the authority of the Lord High Chamberlain, there shall exist a “Ministry of Foreign Affairs” officially, or “Foreign Ministry” informally. 7 Formation of His Majesty’s Treasury # Under the authority of the Lord High Exchequer, there shall exist “His Majesty’s Treasury” officially, or “Treasury” informally. 8 Formation of the Ministry of Natural Resources # Under the authority of the Lord High Forester, there shall exist a “Ministry of Natural Resources” officially, or “Natural Resources Ministry” informally. 9 Formation of the Ministry of Magical Affairs # Under the authority of the Lord High Mage, there shall exist a “Ministry of Magical Affairs” officially, or “Magical Ministry” informally. 10 Formation of the Ministry of Culture # Under the authority of the Lord High Patron, there shall exist a “Ministry of Culture” officially, or “Cultural Ministry” informally. 11 Short title and commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Civil Service Act”. # It shall come into force immediately after the granting of Royal Assent. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind